Mistakes
by Somedaymydreamswillcome
Summary: After a blackout, Kagome and Inuyasha make a "mistake." Will, this mistake have good or bad consequences? The story is better than the summary.
1. Need MoreRamen!

Author's Note: Hey- It's me again! Of course, I know my first fanfiction was really bad, but I promise this one will be better! Okay, I'm going to tell you the truth: my first fanfiction stunk on ice! So I'm pretty sure that this one is better, but not by much! Well, read on! Also: I need to know if I spelled things right and what the right spelling is for haori (Inuyasha's red outerwear)! Also, this takes place after the Shikon Jewel was taken to hell by Kikyo and Naraku is dead. Thanx. If you got a little extra time, how about reviewing! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha characters. But OMG I wish I did! lol I love Inuyasha!!!!

"……" Talking

…_..(italicized) _Thinking

Chapter One : Need More….Ramen!

As usual Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were out getting supplies for breakfast that morning from the village and had left Inuyasha to watch over Kagome so she didn't get into any more trouble. Kaeda was in the forest gathering herbs for a sore spot on Sango's back from carrying her weapon for too long.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she slept soundly. He couldn't get over how beautiful and serene she looked. _I always got so close to telling her my true feelings, but constantly either Miroku or myself stopped me. It was just too damn hard!_ He started to reach out to touch her face, but all of a sudden Kagome started to stir and turn around. Inuyasha didn't want her to see him looking at her with the tenderness he knew showed on his face. Before she woke up, he rushed out of the hut…leaving the mat flapping in the wind and climbed into his favorite tree and pretended to be asleep.

She woke up earlier than usual, but decided to keep her eyes shut hoping she could fall back into a deep slumber. Except, strangely she felt as if someone was watching her. She faked a stir and turned onto her side. She very slowly opened her eyes to see the mat flapping and something crimson running out of the hut. _Hmm. That looked a little like the color of Inuyasha's outerwear._ _But what was he doing in the hut? Surely he woke up as soon as the sun came up, he would have had to to have warded off all those demons that had come to seek out the big chunk of Shikon Jewel she carried before the break of dawn. _Oh well, she was hungry and she knew that supplies were running down. Maybe she could go back to her own time and bring back some Ramen and other food supplies and necessities. It might also do her some good to take a well earned shower for a change. She needed to talk to Inuyasha about going home because she knew how touchy he gets if she stays past a limited amount of time in her own time.

_That was close. I wonder what is taking everyone else so long._ Inuyasha gazed at the door of the hut. _I can feel my feelings for her getting stronger. I guess with Kikyo out of the way I can think clearer now._ He saw Kagome slowly pushing back the mat that served as the door to the hut. The wind blew and pushed her hair back from her face. _God, she was beautiful._ She started looking for him in the trees. _Now what?_ "Inuyasha! I need to talk to you! Where are you? Please come out from wherever you are!" _Oh great, she wants to talk!_ He jumps down to the tree and lands right in front of her. "Oh! Um, Inuyasha I need to go back to my own time to get supplies," said Kagome. "No! You're not going. I refuse to let you go! I will use force if needed!" Inuyasha resisted.

"I'm going to get more Ramen!" says Kagome in a teasing voice, reaching up to tug on one of Inuyasha's white dog ears. He dodged out of her reach. _Man, those puppy dog ears make him look so sexy! I can't believe I'm thinking of him that way! Stop it Kagome stop it!_ "Oh, alright. But I only said yes because of the Ramen!" Inuyasha proclaimed. "Of course you did," Kagome teased.

They started to make their way to the well. Stopping only to tell Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, as they passed them, that they were going to get more supplies from Kagome's time. They jumped through the portal and came out in Kagome's time.

How good it felt to be home again! She started to think of all the relaxing things in her era they didn't have in the Feudal Era. _But Inuyasha is in the Fuedal Era._ A tiny part in her mind said, she mentally slapped herself for thinking that. She climbed out of the well and started to go to her house. When, out of nowhere, Inuyasha comes up from behind her and lifts her up and carries her to her house. "You take too slow." He grumbled. "I want Ramen now!" _It feels so good to be in Inuyasha's arms._ She regained consciousness when he put her down in front of the stove in her kitchen. She began to make him Ramen and told him to go watch some T.V. Her mom had left a note on the counter telling her that she was off visiting some distant relatives of Kagome's grandfather and she took Souta and him with her. _OMG! I'm ALONE with Inuyasha! Too bad he doesn't notice anything though. He only wants me to make him Ramen. That jerk!_

He had enjoyed carrying Kagome. He was thinking of a reason to carry her on the whole way to the well and then on the way to her house. After a mental struggle with himself, he agreed on saying that the reason to carry her is because he wants to get Ramen faster. _I know that wasn't true, but I can't tell her the real reason I want to carry her. She would freak out and probably slap me like Sango slaps that pervert Miroku when he feelsSango up._ He wasn't really hungry, but would eat it anyway…you can never be too full.

Kagome finished up the meal and put it into a bowl. She took him the bowl of Ramen and told him that he could eat it while watching T.V. She wanted to take a shower. _No, A bath. A bubble bath. With soothing music pouring out of the radio. Now that seemed nice._ She quickly ran upstairs and started to get her bath ready. While it was heating up and the bubbles were forming she turned on some nature music. When the bubble bath was ready she slowly slipped into the warm water. _Hmm. Sooo soothing! I love bubble baths. Too bad there is no such thing in the Feudal Era Sango would LOVE one._ It started to rain out side. No pour. No STORM. All of a sudden the house went pitch black. _Black outs! I love blackouts. But not in the middle of a bath._ She didn't even think of Inuyasha's feelings about this. She totally forgot they didn't have power in the Feudal Era.

When the house went black and the T.V. turned off by itself, Inuyasha FREAKED! Nothing had ever happened like this before. His eyes quickly adjusted and he ran upstairs to find Kagome so she could explain it to him. He ran into her room, but she wasn't there. Where is she? He ran into Souta's, her mom's and her grandfather's rooms, but Kagome wasn't in either of them. Neither, he realized, was her family. Then he remembered he hadn't seen them this whole time. _Oh, well, they must be out somewhere. Right now I need to find Kagome and FAST! _Finally he reached one last room and jerked open the door. "Kagome? Are you in here?" He whispered nervously. "Yeah, but don't look toward my voice, I was taking a bath when the light went out." She told him shakily. _Taking a bath! It's so hard to fight the urge to look at her. Ugh. It was overpowering and I know it would get worse if the lights came back on, but I have to find out what this is and what causes it._ He looked around or something to sit on. Aha! The toilet, perfect! There was a little barrier between the bath and the toilet so he wouldn't be able to see her unless he peeked around. He sat down and asked her what was happening.

She was having such a great time until the lights went off. Then Inuyasha barged in and sounded pretty scared. She knew he depended on her to tell her what was going on. So, after he asked, she explained at length what a blackout was and told him that usually heavy storms can cause them. She felt the fear roll off him in waves and relief replacing it. She told him to hand her a towel and she dried off and wrapped the towel around herself, while she was standing in the tub. She let the water drain out and then stepped out of the tub. "Inuyasha, I'm covered, but not fully. I need to get into some clothes, except I cannot see where to go. I wish to get into clothes before the lights come back on. Can you guide me to my room?" He looked over at her. _Man, she looks pretty good in a small towel. I wish I could see her like that more. _"Sure." Inuyasha grumbled. "As long as you get some clothes on fast!"_ He didn't want to take the chance of his barriers breaking. Did she know what kind of mental stress she was putting him through? _" I will try to get them on as fast as possible." She promised. He took her hand and led her through the upstairs hallway and stopped in front of her room. "Here." He said. "We're in front of your room." "Thanks." _It took all of my self-control to not say, "Kagome, you don't need any clothes." But I know that would be VERY wrong._ _I keep forgetting she can't see in the dark. How will she find clothes to wear?_ He was about to open the door a crack and ask her if she needed help, when she came out dressed.

She told him to help lead her down the stairs so she could get a few candles and flashlights. Who knew how long this blackout would last? This was going to be a VERY LONG night.

Author's Note: Hey, not really good I know I promise to make the next chapters better and longer. Sorry there wasn't really much romance, but I promise there will be a good deal of it in the chapters to come. More soon, I have a LOT of time on my hands because of Thanksgiving Break! WELL, time for me to head off to bed! Good Night everyone!

-Melody


	2. LOVE HURTS!

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! Of course, it seems as if I put bothchapters up on the same day. But I couldn't get onto the computer! Well…Enjoy! Also, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters (damn)! I'm asking for him for my birthday though! lol!

Chapter 2: LOVE HURTS!!!!

_I love how flame makes Inuyasha's face look. So cute! I don't think I can ever bring myself to tell him my true feelings. Damn my stubbornness! _Her stomach growled. Ugh. No electricity means no stove, microwave, etc. No food tonight! She wondered what to do with all this spare time. She heard the rain start to die down and then finally come to a complete stop. There was nothing to entertain her or Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what do you want to do?" she asked him.

_Kiss you._ "I don't know, but I don't like it in here without light. Can we go outside?" "Sure, that's a great idea! Let's go, but first let me grab a blanket to lay down on, I'm sure that the grass is wet." They headed outside and Kagome spread out the blanket and flopped down onto the grass, staring at the stars. Inuyasha sat down next to her and looked up at the stars too. He began to look for the stars he had named as a child. He pointed each one out and told Kagome the names he had given them. She pointed out the constellations like Orion's belt, Big Dipper, Little Dipper, etc. He was enjoying himself, but his neck was hurting, so he laid down next to Kagome.

_Wow! Inuyasha is being so nice and doesn't have a temper! This is sooo not like him. _A wind blew across her face making her shiver. _Curse this wind! It makes me FREEZING.I guess a cold front came in._ She could feel the heat radiating off Inuyasha. _Why are guys so warm when it is so could outside?_

Inuyasha noticed Kagome shivering and couldn't help himself. _Maybe I should get closer to her to give her warmth._ He inched closer to her, but not right next to her. He couldn't trust himself to be that close. Suddenly she snuggled up to him and buried her face into his side. _Whoa, this is…nice._

Kagome couldn't stop herself. It was just too cold. _Inuyasha is warm!_ She thought that when she snuggled up to Inuyasha he would move away or push her back. She was surprised when she felt his muscles tense then relax. _He must be enjoying this as much as I am! Maybe he has feelings for me. _A little tiny part in her mind speaks up and says:_ Like you would ever have a chance with him. He's a hanyou you are a human. That relationship could never work out. HE deserves better than you, a dumb human._ This hurt Kagome because she knew that it must be true. He probably would never have feelings for her. Without noticing it, she started to silently cry.

_Why is my shirt getting wet?_ He looked down at Kagome only to see her crying. _Did I do something wrong? Why is she crying? Doesn't she know that when she hurts, I hurt? _"Kagome, am I doing something wrong? Why are you crying?" "Nothing, you wouldn't understand!" Kagome semi-yelled. She rushed off into the house. _Damn it, Inuyasha! Why do you have to be so stupid! You know she doesn't like you back. You're a hanyou she's a human. She'll never love you. She deserves a human. Not a hanyou!_ He ran into the house after her. "Kagome, I'm sorry! What did I do? What ever it is, I am sooo sorry." He searched around looking for her and saw her huddled form laying on the couch with blankets piled on her. He ran to it and kneeled by the side of the couch. "Kagome, I'm sorry." He said in a softer tone he had never heard him say before.

_Why is he being so nice?_ He pulled back the covers that enveloped her face. "Did you hear me Kagome, I'm sorry." "I know, but it's not you, but it is you. You will never understand what I am talking about."

_It's now or never, Inuyasha. You have to tell her._ "Kagome, I have to tell you something."

_What you want to make fun of me for crying on you or something. You inconsiderate dog!_ "What?" she said softly, not trusting her voice at the moment. "I have….I have…" "Spit it out, Inuyasha." "Oh alright…I have feelings for you." He blurted out and ran out the door. _He has feelings for me. HE HAS FEELINGS FOR ME!!!!_ He heart soared! _I do have a chance!_

_Damn it! How did she get that out of me?! _Inuyasha was sitting in the tree that was outside of Kagome's room's window. _How many times had I sat in this tree, watching and waiting for Kagome to wake up so he could take her home?_ Not home as in here, home as in the Feudal Era. The electricity finally came back on. _A little too late now!_

Kagome turned off the T.V._Man,what am I wearing?_ Kagome waws wearing an undershirt under a bright pinktop with ablue jean mini-skirt. She walked up to her room and turned on the light. Blinking in its brightness. She went to her closet and took out her pajamas and started to take off her clothes to change into the pajamas.

_God she's beautiful. No wonder I have feelings for her._ He just couldn't take his eyes off her silky raven hair and her wondrous body. Well, it didn't show too much 'cause she had an under shirt on, but he could still see her legs, which were wonderfully shaped. _He knew then that he didn't just have feelings for her…he loved her._

Kagome felt like someone was watching her so she turned and looked at her door. _Whew, no one there,what a relief._ Next, she looked out the window and saw Inuyasha staring at her! "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she screamed. Immediately, he flew out of the tree and hit the wet ground five times so hard it shook the house! _I guess the angrier my emotions, the harder he hits the ground. FINE BY ME!!_

Inuyasha lifted his head out of the ground, shaking his head to get the dirt out of his hair and ears. _Love HURTS!_ He then placed his head down because his head hurt REALLY bad.

Author's Note: Bad, Inuyasha, Bad! No looky at Kagome when she's changing! Whew! I'm pooped, a LOT of stuff here that could jeopardize their friendship. Especially what Kagome's gonna do when she gets downstairs. I feel very sorry for Inuyasha! Hmm. I wonder what Kagome is gonna do….I guess your just gonna have to wait and find out! Sorry it was short, but you will be amazed at how little of a chapter could affect the rest of the story! See you next time! Buhbye!

-Melody


	3. Will you be my?

Author's Note: Hey! Okay I'll admit all of these chapters are going onto the site at once because the log-in site is like down for me. Which is strange. But now enough of me, on with the chapters! Review please! Constructive Criticism Advised!

Thanks for the reviews!!! I kno, Thanksgiving Break is wonderful! I also think that this story is oka. Well, on with the show! Hey, I might even email you guys the chappies b4 hand well, if u want them! Love ya-Melody

Disclaimer: Okay…I do NOT own Inuyasha. Did I already say I did? I guess I did, but ooo he's sooo hot with his puppy dog ears!!! lol

"lalalalala." Talking

_lalalalalala._ Thinking

Chapter 3:

_GRRRR. How could he look at me like that? That is it! He is DEAD!!!_ Kagome marched down the stairs, outside, and walked over to where Inuyasha was laying in defeat. "HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME WHILE I'M CHANGING? YOU WILL GET IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. All the neighbors poked their heads out of windows and doors and saw the two young people having a fight (A/N: verbal fight, Inuyasha would NEVER hurt Kagome….even if she hit him first!) It seemed to them to be a one-sided fight because the girl was the one doing the screaming.

_I'm sorry Kagome! You are just so damn good-looking!_ He didn't move at all, he just laid there taking the abuse. "Inuyasha, are you listening to me?" Kagome asked calmed down since she finally noticed the neighbors. She gave the neighbors a death look and they went inside their houses where it was safe from her wrath. Inuyasha didn't dare say anything in reply. He didn't trust what he might say to her. Finally, Kagome thinking he wasn't listening to her, flung herself on top off him. She sat on his back and started to hit him with her fists. "Inuyasha, I'm supposed to be able to change PRIVATELY!!!" she whispered deathly in his ear and slapped him across the top of his head. _I wonder….._ He reached back and grabbed her waist and rolled over on top of her. He pulled back her arms over her head so she couldn't reach up and slap him and leaned in closed to her face."I heard you. No need to beat it into me. I'm tired where do you want me to sleep tonight?" He said calmly to her as if this was just another day and he wasn't just an inch away from her face.

_OMG. He is so close. How could he do this to me? Does he know how much strain this is putting on my self-control? I'd better answer him before he thinks I'm enjoying this._ "You may sleep on the couch." She whispered to him.

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful." He said leaning closer to her face. _He just couldn't resist her. He had to do something._ He leaned in dangerously close and slowly kissed her on the mouth and to his surprise she didn't resist. Her muscles didn't even tense. _So this is what kissing feels like! What is wrong with her, though? I would suspect her to be wriggling by now, trying to slap or kick me._ He released his kiss and got up. He wouldn't let her show him it meant anything, even if he did kiss her by his own freewill. He receded to the house without looking back. He knew there would be a look of utter disgust on her face. It would break his heart if he saw it and he didn't want his heart broken twice in one day. He was hurt when Kagome didn't return the feelings he had for her. What does he know, though?

_God, my first kiss! It was wonderful and made just by the right guy. I wonder if it was his first kiss too. Probably not, how could he not have his first kiss with the way he looks?_ She knew she looked stupid laying in the grass so she got up and slowly, thoughtfully made her way to her house. Before she went in, she looked though her living room window to make sure Inuyasha was asleep. She thought he was because it looked as if his breathing was slower than usual. She opened the door and walked into the living room not making a sound, not even her clothes rustled. She looked over and sure enough, it seemed that Inuyasha had his eyes closed and had a peaceful look on his face. She knelt down by the couch and took in the sight of him.

_God, that was wonderful!_ He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes but left a small slit to look through because he didn't feel like going to sleep yet. He began to think of how the day slowly went from calm and peaceful to a disaster. He could smell Kagome getting nearer and most likely coming into the living room. He pretended to be asleep, but decided to keep his eyes open just a little bit in case Kagome tried to sabotage him or something. _What is she doing just sitting there?_ Very slowly Kagome reached up and scratched Inuyasha's ears. He couldn't help himself, he moaned his happiness.

_I guess he can't resist a scratch on the ear._ She was delighted she could at least make him happy with one simple touch even if it was just a scratch on the ear. She moved her hand down from his ears and twirled his long silvery hair in and out of her fingers. She loved whenever someone played with her hair. Then, she traced all the outlines on his face with a finger.

_She is getting too close to me. My leash on my self-control is getting frayed._ Then, she stopped tracing his face and he heard her draw in a small gasp of air. He felt her stare land on his lips. _I guess she has feelings for me too. She's just too scared to admit it._

_I can't help myself. I know I was going to get him back for staring at me except now I don't think I can. He just looks so peaceful._ Her gaze fell to his lips. She drew in her breath. She quietly inhaled deeply and leaned over him. Her face was right over him and she was looking at his wondrous lips and remembering how they felt. All of a sudden, he opened his eyes. She stopped moving all together and froze leaning over him, her face a few inches from his.

_OMG! How did she get so close without me noticing until now!? Oh well, I'm not stopping her._ Suddenly his self-control snapped and his eyes turned a darker shade of amber, an almost golden-brown as he was intensely filled with love for her. He leaned forward and kissed her on her mouth quickly then leaned back and closed his eyes trying to smother his uncontrolled feelings. He felt her shift her weight and was now seated on top of his hips. She kissed him back and he put his hands behind her head and kissed her more intensely. He couldn't hold back. The next thing he knew he was carrying her upstairs and into her room, asking her to be his mate.

Author's Note: Wow! That turned out better than I thought! Whew! Go Melody! It's your birthday, we're gonna party like its your birthday! I think that this is the best story I have EVER written before. Well, you can be the judge of that. Just read my other fanfiction. You will totally know what I mean. lol! More soon! I promise! Well, love ya!

-Melody


	4. Passion!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

Author's Note: Hey! Once again I'm here! Didn't want to leave you hanging so here is the story!

Chapter 4: Passion!

"Kagome, will you mate with me?" He asked her. "Of course Inuyasha. I love you and will always say yes when you ask me to mate." She replied casually, not knowing what she was getting herself into. Inuyasha growled with contempt as he settled his body onto hers being careful not to put too much wait on her. Realization hit Inuyasha fast! No wonder he couldn't control himself. _She is in heat, but she doesn't know it. She must just be starting her cycle. I shouldn't be doing this._ A reasonable part in his mind said. He started to pull away, but Kagome wouldn't let him. He knew she wanted him. His reasonable thought got pushed aside. His demon form took over. They were caught up in the heat of the night. He kissed her rapidly and couldn't stop. She kissed back and couldn't either. They had to have each other.

After two to three hours of passion, they both needed to stop because of the strain they had put on their bodies. Before Kagome went to sleep she giddily thought _I lost my virginity and my first kiss all in one night. How could this be?_ She cuddled up to Inuyasha and blacked out. Inuyasha thought the same thing before he cuddled up against her. He only had so much strength left and used it all up to kiss her one last time for the night before he too blacked out.

Inuyasha woke up, but didn't open his eyes because he was hoping he could just go back to sleep. He became aware of a strange heat and form lying next to him. He opened his eyes with a start. He relaxed when he found out it was Kagome. _KAGOME!!!! OH DAMN!!! This wasn't supposed to happen!!!_ It took a big strain of his vocal cords to stop himself from screaming his thoughts. He didn't want to wake her, especially when she looked so peaceful, but he had to for his own sake. "Kagome, please wake up." He whispered into her ear. "Kagome." He blew a soft breath into her ear. She stirred and said, "Inuyasha, what do you need?" "I am sorry Kagome, so sorry."

_Wait, what was he saying? What happened that he is so sorry?_ Suddenly she became aware of the arrangements on the bed and could feel she wasn't wearing any clothes! She blushed as memories of last night flooded her memory. _OMG! I slept with Inuyasha! _"It is alright Inuyasha, it is partly my fault too." She said. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now. Except forget." "I don't think I will let myself forget. That was a big night for me because I…" He realized. "You what? You can tell me Inuyasha I'm listening." "I....lost my virginity." He said in a rush. "I….did too." She said uneasily.

After a few awkward moments, Inuyasha breaks the silence. "I couldn't have chosen a more beautiful or wonderful girl to lose it with though. Because Kagome, I love you." "I love you too, Inuyasha." She kissed him and slowly got out of the bed._ Man, she still looks beautiful._ Inuyasha thought from his vantage point on the bed. He got up too and quickly embraced her and kissed her lightly on the nose. Then they both began to get on their clothes, not saying anything because they had heavy thoughts on their minds.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand and Inuyasha helped Kagome fix breakfast. They ate in silence, thoughts clouding their minds to the point that they couldn't speak. Finally, Inuyasha said, "Kagome, I think we should be getting back to my era. Everyone must be waiting." "Yes, I know let me just pack some of the supplies or everyone will be suspicious." They both agreed and Inuyasha packed Kagome's backpack with the things she handed him.

That done Kagome slung the backpack on her back and Inuyasha picked her up. "This will go faster." He said, knowing Kagome wouldn't object. Kagome left a note for her mom saying she was here and that she loved and missed her. It also said that she is sorry that she didn't stay longer but Inuyasha had to get back to his own time. Then, they took off for the Fuedal Era. Not knowing what or who (hint ) came next.

Srry: Added a little bit in there for ya! It was oka I guess right? Well, review review review!!! Um…I'm not really good at the waking up thing and that was where my writing slacked off. I just don't want everyone to think Kagome isn't a slut…she just happens to LOVE Inuyasha. Also, this is my story so everything that seems out of place is meant there for some reason except for that past tense pretense thing sorry! Also, for those skeptics/critics: you'll see what the mistakes are!!! I also don't like where this story is going.....I was gonna make a whole new sequel, but I decided not to. There will be an epilogue though!

Oh and before I forget:  
takes out grenade review and NOONE gets hurt! grenade explodes DAMN YOU WAL-MART!  
I don't own Wal-Mart either! So you know!Melody dies

Ja ne.

Melody!


	5. SURPRISE!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

Author's Note: Yo! I was thinking of making this chapter an epilogue (ending the story quicker), but my friend Nikki said to make it longer and maybe have a sequel so I am! Everyone say thank you to NIKKI!!! THANK YOU NIKKI!!!! Also, I know the characters sound a little OOC (out of character), but that's how I want them to be.

Chapter 5: SURPRISE!!!!

When Inuyasha and Kagome came back to the Feudal Era, they went straight to Kaede's hut. It seemed as if Miroku and Sango were overjoyed, but not because of them coming back it seems.

Sango: KAGOME! Can I speak to you!?!?!?!

Kagome: Sure, Sango, I have to tell you something too! (She said this with a mischievous grin at Inuyasha)

They went outside out of earshot of both Inuyasha and Miroku.

Sango: I have something very important to tell you about Miroku and me!

Kagome: What is it?

Sango: Miroku asked me to marry him!

Kagome: (anxious) What did you say?

Sango: I said YES!!!

Kagome: I'm so proud of you! I have something to tell you about Inuyasha and me!

Sango: What? What? What?

Kagome: We're mated!

Sango: AAGGHHH!!!! I'M SOOO HAPPY FOR YOU!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD REALIZE HE LOVES YOU TOO!

Meanwhile:

Inuyasha: Hey, Miroku! Is something up with you and Sango?

Miroku: Yeah, we're… uh… we'regettingmarried!

Inuyasha: What?

Miroku: We are getting married.

Inuyasha: Oh, well, oh.

Miroku: What about you and Kagome?

Inuyasha: (blushes magenta) We're um mated.

Sango and Kagome enter the hut and sit down. (Sango next to Miroku, Inuyasha next to Kagome, Kaede making lunch with Shippo and Kirara outside!) They begin talking about the events of last night Sango and Miroku going first. Kaede, Shippo and Kirara walk into the door with lunch and they set it down and begin serving. Kaede sat down between Sango and Inuyasha. Shippo sat down in between Miroku and Kagome. Kirara curled up in the corner licking a piece of cooked meat Kaede had given to her.

Kaede: What has happened? Ye are all paired up.

The group told Kaede and Shippo of the news and she was as surprised as Shippo.

Shippo: You mean Kagome-sama is Inuyasha's mate! I am so happy! Now I have a real complete family again! (As you know, Kagome had kinda taken Shippo under her wing and was like a mother to him.)

Kagome: Yes, Shippo! Now you do!

Inuyasha: grumble...grumble (sounded much like "Yeh, ya little runt!")

Kagome: What was that? It better not have been what I thought it was! Or I will say the "s" word!

Inuyasha: UH!! I said "Of course you do my little runt!" (Hoping it would sound good enough to Kagome!)

Kagome: Yeh, that's what I thought you said!

They finished eating and went about their routine: Kagome and Sango headed off to the hot spring. Miroku follows to spy. Inuyasha goes off and lies down in a tree. Sango sees Miroku and slaps the hell out of him. Miroku comes back to the hut with a big bonk on his head. Inuyasha falls out of the tree from laughing so hard. Same old. Same old.

A few weeks passed like this and Kagome thought nothing of the peculiar feeling of dizziness/lightheadedness that she got from getting up from her pallet. Inuyasha smelled something strange coming from Kagome. He just couldn't find out what it was.

Until one day…

Author's Note: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm sooo evil! I left a CLIFFY!!! Oh! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Melody pulls out a firecracker and points it at the reviewers.

Melody: DON'T MOVE!!!

Reviewers fall to the floor scared and beg for Melody's mercy!

Melody: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU MOVED!!!

Melody pulls small string out of firework. Hmm… Not working! Turns the top to my face and look at it closely. Shakes it! It goes off in my face and my face catches on fire! I fall to the floor writhing in pain. Am I too graphic? Bad picture in your mind. WELL NONE OF THE REVIEWERS HELPED ME NEXT CHAPTER YOU GUYS ARE GONNA GET IT!

Gomen nasaii it was short! BUT HEY, NEXT CHAPPIES GONNA BE GREAT!!!!

Ja ne,

Melody!


	6. Sick?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter and after you read it please read the author's note at the bottom. Oh, and my thing with the weapons/dangerous items is to get you to review, not to threaten you or anything.

Excerpt from Chapter 5:

A few weeks passed like this and Kagome thought nothing of the peculiar feeling of dizziness/lightheadedness that she got from getting up from her pallet.

Until one day…

Chapter 6: Sick?

Until one day, Kagome started to get up from her pallet when she started to gag she got up quickly and ran outside. Inuyasha saw her and followed her to the edge of the forest. When she came in view she was leaning over and throwing up. He stood behind her and soothed her temples.

Inuyasha: Kagome? Are you alright?

Kagome: I don't know I just feel really bad.

Kagome stopped throwing up and Inuyasha rushed to get her something to wipe her mouth with. They went to a river in the forest so she could clean her mouth out with water. They then left and started to walk further into the forest.

Kagome: I have been dizzy for weeks and I don't know why.

Inuyasha: I know I have smelled a strange scent on you for a while now.

Inuyasha smelled the scent again, but this time it was stronger. Then, it hit him with full force.

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Inuyasha was scared. He didn't know what to do. How could he have been so stupid? He should have recognized the scent.

Kagome: What?

Inuyasha: Umm…I don't know how to say this but…

Kagome realized the fear in his voice and became scared/anxious.

Kagome: Tell me!

Inuyasha: ThescentIsmelledonyouwasthescentofpregnancy. (low/soft voice)

Kagome: What? I couldn't hear you.

They come out of the forest into a small meadow/clearing. Kagome always thought it was beautiful.

Inuyasha: Umm…you might want to sit down.

Kagome: Okay…

Kagome sits down and Inuyasha sits down in front of her and holds her hands. He didn't know how to phrase this. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't ready.

Inuyasha: Kagome I have been smelling a scent coming off of you and I didn't know what it was...until now.

Kagome: What is the scent?

Inuyasha: Kagome,…your pregnant.

Kagome: WHAT???

Inuyasha covered his ears from the loud noise.

Author's Note: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! What is Kagome gonna do to Inuyasha now! YAY!!! KAG'S PREGNANT!!!!! I wonder what cravings she is gonna have. I know the morning sickness thing is soon, but my theory is that demons develop faster than humans.

Melody reaches to pull something out from behind her back. A bunch of reviewers leave (frightened that what she pulls might actually be something that could actually hurt them) and only about a dozen stay…thinking it would be funny if something like the fireworks happened again.

Melody pulls out a dozen roses and hands each reviewer left a rose.

The roses went to:

Nikki (inspiration for the next chapters!!!) THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!! UR MY BB (bestest buddy)

Ritsuki-chan (faithful reviewer) THANK YOU!!!!  
Aura Black Chan (faithful reviewer) THANK YOU!!!!

Yohko no Gothika (great review! Actually starting a convo unlike some reviewers…)THANKYOU!!!!

PisxiePam (pretty good review! I liked it!) THANK YOU!!!!

Kouga'sonlytruelove (good example of constructive criticism!!!!) THANK YOU!!!!

Chibes (didn't put anything about me updating in there! It was a great review! I like reviews without people telling me to UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!) THANK YOU!!!!

KHStennis01 (GREAT REVIEW! Lol the shortest review but it meant so much to me!) THANK YOU!!!!

TennyoKameko (did you find out yet? Lol it is in this chappie!) THANK YOU!!!!

Kagome (without you I couldn't have made this wonderful fic! I mean the character, not someone who's sn is Kagome!)

Inuyasha (I kno he's a character but hello? He is in this story and he did make the story great!! Oh and if anybody's sn is Inuyasha I meant the character Inuyasha!) THANK YOU!!!!

Melanie (hey, can't leave my other self out)(if you haven't already found out I have multiple personalities...Melanie freaks my friends out and usually throws katanas at me...but I live...I always live...teehee)

and…my twelth and FINAL rose goes to…

Tyler(anyone who reads thispoints finger at Nikki and Cintia and knows who he is and who I am don't tell him! I swear I will rip out your throat and feed it to my wolves…um…you didn't hear anything about my wolves…I don't want another fiasco with the damn police…I couldn't find a good enough cleaner to get the blood off my couch…that's another story another time...) (so you kno…I like him and he is like my friend/ex-boyfriend I just don't have enough heart to like tell him I like him again…and now I feel all awkwardish...enough of my rambling see u next time!)


	7. Epilogue! SRRY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

Author's Note: I have not been getting the amount of reviews/comments I would like so I am putting an end to producing. I am trying to start a new story that will be more organized and better entertainment value. Hope you read it! Here is an epilogue to this story!

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Kagome's father shows up and reveals that Kagome had been under a cloaking spell that he couldno longer hold up because her demon side was taking over her body. He needed to do this because if she was in human form when she had the baby she would be too young and weak to live through it. She would die giving birth.

Inuyasha's less-known foster-sister Melodi (a full-blood wolf youkai from the east pack) is mated to Sesshoumaru (sp?). They had four children….one of which married one of Miroku's sons! Sessy was mad about THAT!!!!

Sango and Miroku had a daughter that was a miko and a demon exterminator. Her name was Sangen.

Inuyasha and Kagome had a boy (the one she was pregnant with) his name was Inuten (dog heaven…lol).

Inuten and Sangen mated and had many sons and daughters.

Life was wonderful!!!!

A/N: sorry I just couldn't write anymore the topic got OLD!!!! READ MY NEW STORY!!!!! (COMING SOON!!!!!!!) Cheesy I know...next story is better...also read my other story about the collections of songfics!


End file.
